Learning You
by SooChan
Summary: Karena ia tidak mempunyai suatu alasan apa pun untuk menyangkal bahwa ia jatuh untuk kedua kalinya, dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. YoonMin / Yoongi / Jimin / MinPark / MiniMini.


Ia ada di sana ketika suara berdegum dan deru mesin saling menghentam-hentam di dalam telinga. Pecahan-pecahan kacanya berjatuhan dan darah meluncur dari pori-pori. Ia maupun orang di sebelahnya itu, tidak bisa menghindarkan diri, tidak bisa saling melindungi, mungkin hanya berpikir bahwa mati tiada dapat tertunda-tunda.

Jimin kehilangan setengah penglihatannya, ia kehilangan cita-citanya sebagai seorang penari setelah syaraf-syaraf lututnya rusak. Beberapa luka di punggung yang membekas dan tak akan bisa hilang-hilang.

Namun anak itu tidak pernah mengumpat. Bahkan ketika tahu bahwa ia akan kehilangan semua penglihatannya dari waktu ke waktu, ia akan berjalan dengan setengah pincang, dan tubuhnya tidak akan menopang dirinya dengan lebih kuat tanpa sebuah tongkat.

Ia tahu.

"Kau mau kopi?"

Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya, mengerjapkan mata dua kali, kemudian menggeser tongkat dan bokongnya ke kanan kursi, agar pemuda pucat berkemeja putih polos dan celana coklat itu bisa duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Terima kasih," kata Jimin, menyambut kopinya dan menaruhnya di pangkuan. "Kau menyelesaikan kelasmu lebih cepat."

"Ya," hanya itu jawabannya, rambut kelabu itu dijatuhi sinar matahari dan dihilirkan sana sini oleh angin. Ia mengumpat begitu panas kopi menyesap bibirnya. Namun ia cepat-cepat merubah sikap, duduk kembali dengan tenang di bangku taman. "Aku kadang heran, kenapa kau rela-rela membuang waktumu untuk menungguku di taman?"

Jimin terkekeh, meniup kopinya sejenak, kemudian kembali menaruhnya di pangkuan. "Hanya rindu saja."

"Kau tahu," pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alis dan menoleh pada Jimin, mata sipitnya merapatkan diri saat sinar matahari langsung menyambutnya dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak menatap laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengenalkan sebelum kau menyebutkan namamu dua minggu lalu. Itu aneh."

Kembali, Jimin terkekeh kembali, kacamatanya ia betulkan, merasa pandangan agak lebih buram –namun itu tidak membantu. "Kau mengenalku."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau hanya tidak ingat saja."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Learning You_

 _Yoongi. Jimin. YoonMin_

 _©SooChan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jimin, kau pulang?"

Suara yang terdengar dari lantai atas, turun dari tangga dengan langkah menggebu-gebu, dan melompat dengan pendaratannya yang luar biasa baik pada anak tangga terakhir. "Jimin, tadi ayahmu menel-"

Laki-laki dengan gigi kelinci yang kentara itu melongokan wajahnya pada sepersekian detik setelah ia memasuki ruang tengah. "Yoongi Hyung?"

"Hm?" Yoongi, pemuda pucat dengan rambut kelabu itu, menyatukan ujung-ujung alisnya. Menggeleng. "Maaf, kau mengenalku?"

Jungkook masih menganga, sedang Jimin menaruh tasnya di atas meja dan menyeret Yoongi masuk. "Ya, kau mengenalnya, dulu dia sering mencoreti wajahmu saat tidur."

"Wow, kau tahu lebih banyak dari aku," Yoongi mengerling, memperhatikan dua pipi berisi Jimin, hidungnya yang menyangga kacamata, dan bibirnya yang sering sekali dibasahi oleh pemiliknya.

"Yaya, wow sekali," Jimin berkata, menarik sebuah note dari laci dan menyodorkannya pada Yoongi. "Buku lagumu tertinggal dulu, kupikir ini saat yang baik untuk mengembalikannya."

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengingat satupun dari apa yang dikatakan Jimin, namun ia tidak berkata-kata, ia lebih memilih mendengarkan.

"Bajumu juga ada yang tertinggal, banyak sekali," Jimin mengingat-ingat. "Mau kuambilkan?"

"Bajuku ada di sini?" kerutan di dahi Yoongi seolah sedang mendeklarasikan bagaimana kebingungannya ia saat itu. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Jimin terkikik geli, ia menyerahkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan beberapa foto –oh, banyak foto, sangat banyak. Sedang tubuhnya dijatuhkan pada sofa dan Yoongi menghempaskan diri pada sofa sebelahnya. "Wajah bingungmu itu tampan, Hyung."

Yoongi masih menatap pada layar ponsel Jimin, tidak terlalu mendengarkan lagi pemuda itu, hanya matanya yang kemudian terfokus pada kumpulan foto selca di sana. Kerutan di alisnya sedikit-sedikit mulai berkurang, hingga Jimin mengira Yoongi telah mengingat sesuatu.

"Jimin, boleh aku tanya?"

"Hm?"

"Hubungan kita itu apa?"

Jimin terdiam. Menundukkan kepala, menatap pada tongkat yang terpangkukan pada pahanya, kemudian mengangkat kepala dan bahunya bersamaan, tersenyum miring. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dibilang hanya teman tidak, dibilang pacaran tidak."

Yoongi menyerngit, ia menunjukkan sebuah foto, di mana ia dan Jimin, di sebuah tempat tidur, dilingkupi selimut dan bahu Jimin yang terlihat telanjang. Ia menatap lewat maniknya, meminta penjelasan tanpa ia berbicara.

"Uh," sergah Jimin, ia berpura-pura tersipu, menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangan. "Itu saat pertama kita melakukannya."

"Huh?" kalau wajah Yoongi dapat tergambarkan hanya dengan tulisan, maka kalian akan tertawa, namun wajahnya tidak bisa tergambar, dan kalian tidak akan tertawa (tidak ingat pelajarannya, apa ini yang namanya logika Matematika?).

Melihat wajah Yoongi yang seperti itu, Jimin langsung tertawa, ia mengelikik hingga tubuhnya sendiri hampir kehabisan napas dan ia menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat, berusaha membuatnya berhenti. "Ekspresimu itu benar-benar seni, Hyung."

"Aku serius."

"Aku bercanda, kok."

"Jimin ..."

"Kalau kau mau serius kau bisa meniduriku sekarang."

Yoongi terbatuk, ia menekan dadanya seolah yang barusan ia dengar adalah sebuah tekanan moral yang tidak sanggup ia terima sembarang-sembarang. "Jawab aku."

"Itu saat kita di Busan, mengunjungi orang tua Jungkook yang sakit. Itu di rumah Jungkook. Itu kita. Yah, itu aku tidak pakai baju karena kepanasan. Kau pasti berpikir yang macam-macam."

"Tentu saja," Yoongi memutar mata, ia jadi teringat dengan Jungkook dan mulut menganganya di ruang tengah tadi, kemudian menghela. "Hilang ingatan yang menyebalkan."

"Uhuh," Jimin ikut menghela, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa, dalam selang detik, matanya telah dilabuhi oleh sendu. "Aku bersyukur Hyung tidak menolak saat kuajak ke rumah."

"Yah, karena ini sudah tiga minggu sejak kau selalu menungguku selesai kuliah," Yoongi memberikan sebuah jeda. "Aku tidak punya alasan lain untuk tidak mempercayaimu."

Jimin tersenyum, kacamatanya bergerak naik oleh karena mimik bahagianya. "Aku jadi ingin memelukmu."

"Peluk saja," Yoongi mengangkat bahu, tidak terlihat peduli.

"Kau tidak masalah? Maksudku, kau belum benar-benar mengenalku."

"Tapi kau mengenalku."

Jimin tidak merespon, sehingga Yoongi berdiri, berjalan menuju sofa tempat Jimin duduk dan memeluk anak itu. Mengeluskan tangannya pada kepala Jimin, kemudian berujar sembari ia mulai menarik diri. "Sudah baikan?"

Ada sebuah rasa hangat yang mengalir dalam darahnya, ada sebuah rasa senang dan sedih yang bercampur-campur dalam pikirannya. Yoongi bingung mengapa tubuhnya bertindak seperti itu. Sehingga atas perasaan aneh yang datang tiba-tiba itu, si rambut kelabu ingin menarik dirinya.

"Jimin?"

Namun sebelum Yoongi sempat melepaskan pelukan itu, Jimin menahan tubuh pucat itu, hingga Yoongi tidak bergerak-gerak dari tempatnya. Ia merasakan bahunya yang basah, ia bisa mendengarkan suara sesenggukan Jimin yang tersendat-sendat, dan tangan Jimin yang meremas kaus biru bergarisnya.

"Aku merindukan pelukanmu, Hyung," ia berujar lirih, hampir-hampir tenggelam bersama isaknya yang tiada ia sanggup untuk ditahan-tahan. "Aku merindukan dekapanmu."

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang malam itu, menghabiskan sore mereka di pantai. Sebelum suara klakson dan cahaya terang menyambut ke dalam remang-remang cahaya bulan. Di antara bebunyian di luar sana, Jimin hanya mendengarkan pecahan-pecahan, gesekan besi dan besi, dan Yoongi yang meneriakkan namanya.

Ia ingin memanggil Yoongi, namun mobil itu terguling-guling, menghentamkan diri pada jalanan beraspal seperti telah menggila. Derit dari besi yang menggesek aspal menyinyit pada telinganya.

Semua sangat cepat, hingga tahu-tahu ia sudah terbangun dalam keadaan gelap gulita, kakinya berat sebelah, dan ia merasakan sesuatu menjerat di pergelangan tangannya. Ketika perban di matanya dibuka, maka ia mendapati semua warna dan bentuk dalam wujud buram, bahkan ia tidak mengenali ibunya jika saja perempuan itu tidak bersuara.

Namun tentu saja, yang ia tanyakan adalah Min Yoongi.

" _Ia tidak punya keluarga untuk dihubungi, jadi keluargamu sepakat untuk membiayai perawatannya juga. Ia tidak punya masalah serius dengan kesehatan fisiknya, selain benturan di kepala. Aku sudah mencoba berbicara dengannya. Ia mengingat beberapa hal, seperti nama, umur, dan pendidikan. Ia berbicara sedikit tentang panti asuhan dan tempat ia tinggal sekarang. Namun tidak banyak. Selain hal itu, Min Yoongi tidak mengingat apa pun lagi."_

Jimin menangis kala itu. Bukan karena kaki dan matanya yang cacat. Bukan karena cita-citanya yang hilang. Ia ketakutan. Takut Min Yoongi tidak akan mengingatnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

Jimin terkaget, Yoongi sudah duduk di sebelahnya, membawakan coklat panas. Dan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mengingat masa lalu."

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong soal masa lalu," Yoongi merogoh saku, memberikan sebuah gantungan kunci kucing merah dengan nama Jimin di sana. "Kenapa aku punya yang beginian di laci mejaku?"

"Pfft, itu aku juga punya," Jimin menarik sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, sebuah gantungan rubah abu-abu dengan nama Yoongi, dengan jenis dan ukuran font yang sama.

"Wow," Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Hm ..." Jimin bersenandung. "Se-wow itu?."

"Aku juga ingat beberapa hal," Jimin langsung mengerling pada Yoongi saat mendengar laki-laki itu berkata. "Kurasa itu pagi hari. Di belakang kampus. Kalau tidak salah. Entahlah, aku mengingatmu, aku di sana bersamamu. Tapi hanya itu saja yang kutahu."

Jimin tersenyum, ia menarik kacamata untuk membersihkan lensanya dengan ujung kaus oranyenya. "Hm, waktu itu kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

"Jimin, aku serius."

Jimin melirik, menatap Yoongi lamat-lamat. "Aku juga."

Yoongi terdiam sendiri, melihat wajah Jimin yang seserius itu sungguhlah jarang, ia selalu melihat bocah itu bermain-main dan mengelabuinya dalam beberapa hal.

"Kau tahu Hyung, sebelum kecelakaan, kau bilang akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku," Jimin mendesah, menaruh kacamatanya di tempat di mana seharusnya berada. "Kau membuatku penasaran sampai sekarang."

Yoongi berpikir keras, mencoba mengingatnya, walaupun pada akhirnya ia hanya merengut dan mendesah lagi. Kepalanya seperti kotak kosong, tidak ada apa pun, selain tentu, sarang laba-laba dan sampah lainnya. Itu membuatnya kesal sendiri.

.

.

.

.

" _Halo?"_

Yoongi menyentak, seolah suara dari seberang telpon sana sungguh mengagetkannya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding, menatap keluar jendela apartemennya, pada sudut-sudut Seoul yang meremang-remang, yang lampu-lampu dan kebisingannya masih terasa.

"Jungkook, maaf menghubungimu. Aku menemukan pesanmu di ponsel lamaku. Apa itu benar?"

" _..."_

"Ah, itu benar? Ah, aku akan mengambilnya besok."

" _..."_

"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya Jungkook."

Ia menutup telpon, kemudia membuat sebuah panggilan baru, menunggu dan menghela lega saat suara lembut yang terdengar dari seberang telpon sana menghanyut dan menyengatnya seperti aliran listrik yang hangat.

"Jimin, aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok, bisa kau datang ke kafe dekat kampus? Ya, benar yang itu. Besok datanglah, aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya, mengucapkan selamat malam dan mematikan telpon. Ia menatap pada langit-langit sebentar, kemudian bergerak untuk memiringkan tubuh ke kanan, dan menyikap dirinya dengan selimut.

Ketika ia terbangun esoknya, itu sudah pukul delapan, ia hampir menjerit dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mandi, namun tidak begitu mandi. kemudian datang ke tempat Jungkook berjaga di sebuah mini market.

"Kau yakin, Hyung?" Jungkook bertanya, memberikan kotak hitam itu pada Yoongi dengan keragu-raguan yang serta merta tergelincir keluar dari maniknya.

"Aku yakin," Yoongi mendesis, mengambil kotak itu dan mengantonginya. "Terima kasih Jungkook."

Ia berlari lagi, keluar dari supermarket dan menyesahkan hampir 100 km/h, motornya ia lajukan selaju-lajunya, hingga ia berhenti dengan decitan ban yang berisik pada kafe yang dimaksud di malam kemarin, kemudian masuk ke dalam dengan gusar.

Matanya menemukan tidak banyak orang yang terlihat, termasuk Park Jimin yang belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Sehingga ia mendudukkan diri pada salah satu kursi dan menunggu. Memandang keluar lebih dari satu jam, melirik-lirik pada jam dinding di kafe dengan gelisah. Ia tidak bergerak-gerak sampai Jimin membuka pintu kafe, berjalan dengan tongkatnya dengan tertatih-tatih, dan menabrak seorang pegawai wanita.

"Jimin!"

Yoongi berseru pelan, mengetahui Jimin tidak menyadari eksistensinya. Hingga akhirnya laki-laki berkacamata itu berjalan dengan sedikit kebingungan, dan duduk di bangku di satu meja yang sama dengan Yoongi.

"Pagi, Yoongi Hyung."

Yoongi mengerutkan alis mendengarnya. Entah bagaimana, suara yang lembut itu barusan sudah menyayat-nyayat perasaannya secara nyata. Park Jimin tersenyum pada bangku kosong di depannya, bukan pada Yoongi yang duduk pada sisi kanan bangku itu. Laki-laki itu menggeser tubuhnya diam-diam, dan melambaikan tangan pula diam-diam di depan wajah Jimin.

Kemudian menarik tangannya kembali, memperhatikan tidak ada reaksi dari laki-laki di depannya. Ia berkata dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Jimin, matamu ..."

"Ah, ya, benar," Jimin terkekeh, ia melepaskan kacamatanya, menatap pada Yoongi, dengan pandangannya yang kosong tanpa suatu artian apa pun. "Ketahuan, ya."

Yoongi berdiri, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Jimin, supaya ia bisa menggenggam tangan yang lebih muda dengan lebih dekat. "Aku sepertinya tahu apa yang akan kukatakan dulu sebelum kecelakaan."

Jimin menunggu, tidak menjeda dan menyela perkataan Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu," sembari Yoongi menyelipkan sebuah cincin pada jari manis Jimin. Sehingga sempat keduanya terdiam, dan tiba-tiba Jimin menarik tangannya.

"Hyung, kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?" Jimin hampir terlihat marah, namun Yoongi begitu seriusnya –walaupun Jimin tidak melihat keseriusan itu. "Atau, apakah ingatanmu sudah kembali?"

"Tidak, ingatanku tidak kembali," dan itu memang benar adanya.

"Kau pasti bercanda," Jimin melepaskan cincin itu dari tangannya, menghentakkannya pada meja. "Kau baru mengenalku sebulan, Hyung. Aku cacat, pincang dan sekarang buta. Kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku."

"Jimin," Yoongi meraih kembali cincin itu, kemudian memasangkannya kembali pada jari Jimin. Suaranya ia beratkan, supaya Jimin tahu bahwa ia benar sedang serius dalam tindakan-tindakannya. "Sebulan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku jatuh cinta dua kali."

Yoongi tidak bercanda-canda. Ia telah diberikan banyak hal untuk satu bulan. Untuk mempelajari perasaannya, mempelajari dirinya yang dulu, mempelajari masa lalunya dan Jimin. Ia tidak akan memberikan alasan yang muluk-muluk, jika ia telah berkata, maka itulah adanya. Ia jatuh cinta dua kali, dan tak ada yang salah dari itu.

"Kemarilah."

Kemudian ia memberikan sebuah ciuman, ciuman tanpa gairah. Hanya perasaan yang minta tersampaikan, perasaannya yang lama dan perasaannya yang sekarang. Jimin membalas ciuman itu pelan-pelan, tidak ingin cepat-cepat mengakhirinya. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menarik diri.

"Kau menerimaku, Min?"

Jimin tersenyum, tatapannya kosong, namun Yoongi tahu itu masih penuh dengan harapan. Ia merabai pipi Yoongi dan menghela. "Apa aku punya pilihan untuk bilang tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu ya, Min Yoongi, aku menerimamu."

.

.

FIN

.

.

Yeaay!

 _ **JUDULNYA MAKSA SUMPAH**_ (nyantai woy)

Endingnya awalnya enggak gini, ;-; tapi ya sudahlah, wut ever.

And by the way, Jungkook di sini statusnya jadi sepupunya Jimin –sumpah aku males nulisnya di narasi, padahal penting. Entah kenapa cerita ini kebayangnya kok kelam banget. Sempet ngebayangin ending cerita ini di terusin, dan tetep aja, kebayangnya yang kelam-kelam.

Entah aku harus nyesek jadi Jimin yang fisiknya jadi rusak, atau Yoongi yang enggak mengingat apa-apa, atau sama Jungkook yang cuman bisa jadi obat nyamuk –panggil Taelien sana. Atau akang Princess, bang Momon, Taelien sama mas Hosiki yang bahkan nda masuk cast. Atau sama kuota yang tinggal dihitung jari. Atau sama FF ini karena hasilnya nda bagus ;-; (maafkan aku, reader-nim).

Ada beberapa adegan film yang aku masukin, yang mungkin kalian familier ngebacanya. But, yea, it's still from my imagination (buat pelangi di atas kepala). Btw, nyari YoonMin susah yah, ketelen JiKook, ;-; Jungkook nda ingat si alien, masa ditelantarin/?

Endingnya awalnya mau dibikin angst, tapi aku ga begitu ngeh angst, aku suka yang manis-manis bervitamin, muahaha.

Btw, yang baca mesti review.

Ndaa, becanda~ yang baca wajib review ajah ;DD

Mind to review, guys?


End file.
